NatsukiShizuru
by pri815
Summary: Set in older times, an arranged marriage between two souls. Will they learn to love and accept each other? NatsukiXShizuru
1. PART 1

A/N-- Hello to all readers. For those of you who have read my story Step Forward Together, you know of my fluff and humour. This story is kind of fluff, but it is much less silly, and more serious.

In a way, from SFT and this, both deal with arranged marriages. This fic could be seen as the olden days, and it was inspired by on of my favorite bollywood films 'Jodha-Akbar'. If it helps to understand, Jodha and Akbar were in an arranged marriage, but it was strange since Akbar was musilm and Jodha was hindu. Marrying outside of religion was incredibly rare, and the couple had to learn about each other after the marriage. They never even saw each other's face before it.

In conclusion, i would say this is love after marriage, and SFT was love before marriage. The fics are each other's counterpart! So if you want, i suggest reading one and then the other.

I had a lot of fun writing this, so please enjoy.

**PART 1**

The march to the King of Artai's castle was only half a day of travelling from the Fuukan army post on the Artai border.

The leader, the Empress, was currently rather hungry, so looking forward to meeting with Artain King for the evening. And more to his feast...

The Empress of Fuuka was a fearless woman and strong leader. She had been ruler of her late father's throne since she was but at the tender age of 15, but she prevailed and led Fuuka to great titles and victories. Now at 19, she ruled more than half of Earl and governed most provinces.

They would be approaching the gates of the castle within the hour, and could see the impressive structure from their position.

The Empress had consented to meet with the King of Artai to discuss a problem of his, and she was more than willing to hear him out, since Artai would be a very useful accomplice in the future.

The Empress was an intimidating figure; she had the air of a conqueror. She was yet to lose a war in her name.

Arriving at the gates, The Empress and her small but strong escorts of her own battalion dismounted their horses to be led inside the large castle by the King's men.

"Your highness, the Empress has arrived and is awaiting your audience in the hall."

King Viola of Artai nodded his head and dismissed his maid.

"Daughter," King Viola addressed his young daughter as he and his wife stood up, "retire to your chamber to prepare."

The King and Queen walked off to the hall to speak with the Empress, leaving the Artain princess.

The Empress stood up from her chair in a respective manner as the King and Queen entered the hall. She received warm smiles and gave one of her own.

"Empress of Fuuka, I am honoured to have you dine in my castle this evening. This is my wife"

The Empress bowed her head, "The honour is all mine."

Her voice was gentle, but commanding and strong. The King was already impressed.

With the pleasantries over, the King and Empress collectively decided to get down to business.

"You see Empress; the province of Windbloom has threatened war on my kingdom. They want to rule Artai..."

The Empress took in the information and signalled for the elderly King to continue.

"Windbloom and Artai have always had a treaty, however they have always been stronger in military and war would mean our defeat... The King demands that Artai fall under his rule, and he demands my daughter to marry his heir."

"I offer my Empire to protect you." The Empress sipped some of the Artain wine.

The King looked at his wife and then back at the beautiful young Empress before him, clearly showing gratitude.

"Thank you Empress, however; that is not all I request."

The Empress's confusion was written clearly on her face.

"You see, my daughter is the object of many declared wars for her hand in marriage. She is to be 15 this winter. I wish for your help to stop the fighting."

_Well, the Artain princess must be very beautiful to be able to cause wars for her marriage..._ The Empress mused to herself.

"I see, so there is something more you seek than just my protection?" The Empress asked.

"Yes. In return for Artai becoming a Fuukan colony, will you marry my daughter?"

The beloved princess of Artai sat in her royal chambers ready to have a bath. If all went well, tomorrow she would (according to her father) become the wife of the famous Fuukan Empress.

The princess was scared. She was young, only 14 soon to be 15, and would marry a rumoured heartless Empress and leave her parents side.

She had been the object of much affection since she first became 14 and her menstrual cycle started, signifying she was now a woman. She was indeed considered a rare beauty, and there were many people that had never even seen her before and requested her hand in marriage.

She had eaten dinner that night in her chamber, contemplating the discussion with her father earlier. He told her that he wanted her to be protected and this was the best way, and the Fuukan Empress would be able to help the Kingdom.

She had heard of the Fuukan Empress, one who had to shoulder the weight of an entire Empire when she had been as young as the princess herself.

The princess knew that she had been brought up since birth to be a worthy wife to a noble one day, since she was not the direct heir to her kingdom.

Her father had in fact remarried and she was the second child of his offspring. The first was his son Reito, who was currently visiting provinces to search for a wife or husband of his own.

One of her maids proceeded to wash her back, before they all sugared and properly cleaned her body. Effectively; she was now a completely hairless and clean young lady, beautiful as always and ready to become the Empress's wife.

She was made to be ready for the Empress to enjoy on their wedding night. It was an Artain tradition to properly clean a bride and groom for their wedding nights, known as the 'golden night.'

Tomorrow she would become the famous and infamous Fuukan Empress's wife, for the Empress to pleasure and do god knows what else.

Her father had ensured her that the Empress was a good match, rumoured to be extremely beautiful and would protect her.

She hated her parents for marrying her off. She was content with being at home; she just wished her brother would come home before she got married at least.

She knew she had to get married, for her father, for her kingdom; for her purpose.

It was her fate, if she liked it, or not.

"If my daughter were to marry you, my kingdom would be free of persistent suitors, and I believe the Fuuka government would scare off any war threats."

The King was right; there was no way to argue. The Empress, after a few long seconds, agreed.

"I shall wed you daughter."

"Excellent," The King, but mostly his wife, seemed relieved with her agreement, but the Empress suspected they had previously assumed she would agree.

There was, after all, no reason to disagree.

"I hope you will spend the night here in our humble palace, and tomorrow shall be the wedding before you leave. Thank you, Empress."

The Empress was amused that the King had it all planned out, and simply nodded her head in agreement. After tomorrow, she would have a wife.

How unexpected.

"Please, call me Natsuki."

She might as well give him the privilege; he was a good man just looking out for his kingdom and she might as well help him out by marrying his daughter and saving her from lecherous suitors.

And he was to be her father-in-law by this time tomorrow.

She was tired, so she excused herself to sleep.

It was a good political move to get married, as well. She probably would have to marry someone, preferably a woman, sooner or later so she might as well help a kingdom in the process.

It was an Artain custom for the offered bride or groom to cover their face in marriage, the princess upheld this custom by covering her face with a veil and the Empress had garlanded flowers to cover her own.

The Empress did not mind marrying the princess in the Artain ritual; she decided to let the parents fulfill their own desires of their daughter's marriage. She could care less.

Natsuki could see her bride through her flowers, wearing a beautiful red wedding gown. She could not see the face, obviously, but that could be seen to later.

For her part, the princess was also looking though her veil at the figure of her own fiancée. She was wearing a deep blue gown that was loose, but lovely. She could see the deep and dark blue hair of the Empress, and wondered what kind of person she was signing her future to.

The Artain priest finished muttering the wedding prayers and took one hand of each of the brides and dipped them in a water bowl.

He then released them and announced, "Natsuki Kruger, Empress of Fuuka." Natsuki responded by removing one of her gold plated bracelets from her arm.

The princess found the name of her future wife to be very beautiful, and blushed when her own hand was held by the gentle touch of another, but she also flinched.

Natsuki felt the princess flinch, and her heart hurt a little that her future wife was possibly very afraid of her.

The priest watched as Natsuki put the gold bracelet on the princess of Artai.

"You are now the loyal spouse of Shizuru Viola, princess of Artai."

Shizuru... The Empress blushed as she touched the princess Shizuru's very nice hand.

What a nice name.

"Shizuru Viola de Artai," the priest put a garland on Natsuki's neck.

"You are now Shizuru Viola Kruger." He garlanded her as well, and the ceremony was over.

To be continued of course! And a huge thank you to Omni-Obiter for editing :D


	2. PART 2

A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here is the second installment, i find myself watching the bollywood movei 'jodha-akbar' for scenes that show the awkwardness, and i used a coupld of those scenes in this chapter! Please enjoy :D

**glowie**: lol, i know it can be hard to picture an empress at 19, but in indian culture, girls got married to 20 yera ol dwhen when they were 14, some even as little as 8. it's pretty gay, but thats just how it was back then lol. 14 years i understand because a girl is usually more developed then, but 8? the saddest part is if a husband dies, in some culture teh 8 year old girl would be shunned by society and could never marry again. I don't know why i just typed i tall out, lol, sorry... :P

**Mini-bleach:** thanks, i thought it was a cute idea myself lol. Nice observation, you can expect things to 'happen' now that Shizuru's by her side. muhahahaha

**silverstri:** lol, yes, i gues i am the first to base a movie on bollywood! Honestly, you can pick any bollywood movie and make the main couple shiznat and have a nice story full of drama and sing song. There won't be any sing song here though...

**chum-sa:** no worries my friend, i'm not one to write angst, it just doesn't fit me, i'd probably start crying as i write :D thanks for your confidence as well, I will try to maintain their characters, they just have to get to know each other first

And many thanks to **reviwerskye, my heart is an icebox, Han dj, kikyo4ever, krugern, You've Got Mail, Anakin ffx fan, kingdomheartsgirl777, AlEXISSA2, nolens volens, Icy-Windbreeze, yui1808, Shazu, chyan, Bleeding Hopes, lindred ,elfspirit7, Natsuki Kuga, AppleFlavouredPie.**

AS most of you have guessed, i seem to have a thing for arranged marriages. It's just a concept that intrigues me, being Indian some people i kno whave been in them. Most of th emarriages i know of however, aren't that successfull, and my parents were part of an half-arranged amrriage, they at least got to date afte rbeing introduced and then get married. it is no fetish, i assure you...heheh

OMG! How can i forget to thank Omni-Obiter for always editing my shiznat shit? ENJOY faithful readers, ENJOY!!

**PART 2**

She was the great Empress of Fuuka, a strong leader who had to control the Empire since she was but 15. Now, four years later, she found herself with the first real challenge she would ever face.

It had not occurred to her this whole time that she had absolutely no idea what to do on the wedding night, or as the Artain people called it, the 'golden night.'

She was being escorted by maids to the princess's bed chambers, where her new wife was awaiting her. As they walked up to the door, Natsuki stared at it with uncertainty.

She remembered the soft hand of her wife flinch upon contact, and this troubled her still. Did she, despite being wed to the princess, have the right to touch her tonight?

They had not even talked yet.

Of course, these kind of marriages were not uncommon, in fact most marriages were arranged ones.

She caught sight of one of the maids who appeared to be red in the face, it confused her. Even back home people always go red in the face at her presence. Why?

Shrugging it off, she removed the blue turban on her head so her forehead hair was free to the air. Her face was emotionless, as she watched the other maid knock on the door.

It was opened from the other side by yet another maid. Receiving a bow, she nodded her head and walked into the chambers of her new spouse. The maids giggled behind her as they closed the door, and she simply looked around the room.

The room was intricate and fit for a princess. It had a table with expensive cushions in the centre, curtains blowing in the wind, and a large bathing area. Behind the table was a bed big enough to fit 4 people across, and many more expensive cushions. Candles were scattered on the ground, along with rose petals and flowers to decorate for the night.

The breeze playing with the curtains was very nice. Natsuki noticed that the bed itself had see through drapes falling from the ceiling, and inside the drapes the Artain princess sat silently on the bed in her wedding gown from earlier.

Shizuru watched from behind the drapes the silhouette of her new lord as they regarded her chamber. She couldn't see properly through the drapes and her veil. She could only see the figure as it approached her bed.

She was nervous and frightened.

If anyone could see her eyes, they would easily understand that they were unnaturally red from tears that she had let escape in anticipation of her new life.

Natsuki pulled the drapes apart to get closer to her new wife; she could feel tension from the girl on the bed. But that was only natural, was it not? After all, she just got married. Natsuki could see the feet and hands as the only skin visible. The toes curled, deceiving the calm demeanour the princess was trying to put forth.

What should she say? What should she do?

She remembered when she wedded her advisor Akane to one of her soldiers Kazuya. Akane had mentioned to others, which she overheard, that the wedding night was 'beautiful.'

However, she married them off because she was no fool, and knew they had eyes for each other. They had _desired_ their wedding night. Here Natsuki was, and she had no clue who this princess was or what she wanted apart from the fact that people declared war for her hand in marriage. She had never thought much about marriage before. To her, this was a duty she had to fulfill. She never fantasized about intimacy. But now, as she saw this Princess, she felt strange.

Well, no one would dare touch what is hers, and Princeshighness Kruger, is hers. Thoughts like this were foreign to her, and seeing the innocent being before her, she already caimed it as hers?

Hers. Hers to touch? To experiment on? If so, why did Natsuki feel she owed the girl an apology? The young lady had most likely no say in this marriage.

Natsuki sat herself down slowly, and looked at where the face was beneath the veil. Dare she remove it?

Shizuru shyly lifted her eyes, and almost caught her breath. She could see the intense green eyes gazing upon her form, and she felt strange. Her father was right about the Empress being beautiful, and she had indeed heard her maids giggle.

The deep blue hair fell past her shoulders, and she had no readable expression on her face. Shizuru felt sudden uneasiness. What was she thinking?

As if on cue, the hand she had touched in the ceremony earlier moved across the sheets to touch her own jewellery clad hand, which held the similar gold bracelet that signified Fuukan nobility.

She felt the touch on her hand, but could not stop her instinct of jerking away. The hand was cold, so she moved her hand the second the foreign contact touched.

That was not good. Slow panic built inside of Shizuru, wondering if she had just offended her new lord. Would they punish her for such an action?

Natsuki looked sadly upon the now clenched hand that escaped her own. She understood at that moment that her new wife was scared. A strange urge to protect what was now hers; Natsuki resolved and turned her body so they were more face to face. She leaned over and was about to place a hand upon the younger one's shoulder when it quivered before she could touch it.

She stopped the journey of her hand with a small hesitance, before she brought it back to her side, still looking at her bride.

She was at somewhat of a loss. She had never had a relation with another. No one back home, except her younger sister, was familiar enough with her. Everyone looked up to her. The only person she had ever looked up to was her now deceased father.

"The reason for your uneasiness?" She spoke with her voice that commanded thousands in army, unaware that it only further frightened her bride.

With no answer, she guessed her own. "Are you unhappy with this marriage?"

Still, no answer, and Natsuki was starting to get slightly upset. After all, even back home no one dared speak their mind in her presence.

Shizuru was startled when she heard the questions her lord just asked. Was she unhappy? She thought about it, dare she speak her opinion? The Empress seemed hurt by this.

"I," she started, without moving her head even though she felt the Empress's gaze burn her. To her surprise, she never wavered and carried on in a strong yet gentle voice, "accepted this marriage for my kingdom."

Natsuki nodded, it was pretty obvious that they both accepted it for clearly political reasons.

"My heart," Shizuru continued, "does not accept it yet." Shizuru hoped to god that telling the truth was the right thing to do. Her 'lord' as Natsuki now was, could so very well laugh at her and force the evening out of her.

The silence that filled the room only made her even more afraid.

Natsuki had her mouth parted in slight shock. Her mouth closed and lshe et the smallest smile that was barely noticeable dance on her lips.

"I respect your emotions," she said as she stood up from the bed.

She noticed her bride shift slightly, most likely in confusion, "good night Princess." Natsuki closed the drapes and moved to the balcony where she sat on an expensive cushion.

Shizuru stared at the retreating figure in wonder and confusion, but couldn't help the relief ease out of her system.

Maybe the Empress of Fuuka wasn't as heartless as they say?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sunlight woke her from her slumber, and Shizuru sat up gracefully as maids moved her curtains and drapes to let in the morning sun.

"Good morning your highness _Kruger_," one of her maids actually teased her, and it was then when Shizuru realised she had indeed married the previous day.

Nodding, she looked at her body, remembering that after her new wife fell asleep on her balcony with cushions; she had grown hot and changed her bridal outfit to a thinner sleeping gown of silk.

Blushing, she realised that all of her maids were probably thinking she had her 'golden night' rather successfully.

Shizuru diverted her gaze from her maids and it only seemed to fuel their suspicions. She got rid of her embarrassment as soon as her tea came.

After taking a sip of her morning tea, she looked around her room, "where is the Empress?"

The maid who was fixing the cushions in her room turned and bowed before speaking, "The Empress left early this morning."

Shizuru actually felt a little disappointed, but didn't let it show on her face. She put her tea down and stepped onto the chilly stone floor.

Her maids, as always, started to help her undress and brought in her outfit for the day. They also packed her luggage, and it was then when Shizuru realised that she would no longer have this palace as her home. She noticed that the maids didn't pack all of her clothes and left her room the same after sweeping the rose petals and cleaning the candle wax.

It was time for her last breakfast with her parents.

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Natsuki Kruger arrived on her beautiful white horse with two of the four escorts she went to Artai with. The other two would arrive with her bride after lunch. The gates were immediately opened for her, and she dismounted her horse as her awaiting advisors all bowed to her.

"Good day Empress," Akane stood from her bow as well as her other advisor Yuuichi.

She nodded and dismounted her stead, followed by her escorts.

"You received the letter?" Akane and Yuuichi nodded as they walked into the fort, a very spectacular building. It was as large as the palace of Artai, but housed more soldiers.

Walking through the many halls, and nodding to anyone who passed, Natsuki entered a large dining area where she dismissed her escorts and sat down with her advisors.

"I will personally tell the news to everyone once my wife arrives later, understood." They nodded, agreeing that that was the best way to tell her underlings.

After all, Natsuki Kruger had been a great ruler for the past 4 years, and she knew that if she took the time to announce she had wedded to her army herself, they would trust her more. Such simple things should not be overlooked.

"Good," Natsuki spared another nod to the maid who brought in her refreshments and she decided she felt like eating the green apple. "Make sure preparations for her welcome are properly seen to."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shizuru arrived at the gates with the escorts and was promptly led inside. She was kindly helped down from her carriage, her face now free of a veil. She had her light and wavy hair loose, her red eyes bright from the sunlight.

For a young maiden, she expertly hid her emotion of fear behind her face so she looked calm.

She walked with no hurry to where two handsomely dressed individuals greeted her with warms smiles and bowed respectfully.

"Your highness," stated the female, "I am Akane Soir, direct advisor to the Empress."

She smiled and nodded, "And I am Yuuichi Tate Kruger, direct advisor and cousin to the Empress."

With another nod she felt a little safer from the genuinely warm welcomes.

"Pleased to meet you," she used her princess charm and was amused when they both seemed to already like her. She felt more at ease with their full smiles and kind actions.

They gestured her to follow them, and Shizuru slipped into step behind them. They entered a hall where, to Shizuru's surprise, there were thousands of soldiers gathered. The advisors walked her to a stage where Shizuru was seated next to what most likely was the Empress's throne.

Soldiers seemed to whisper to each other, curious about the new and beautiful face. She was gestured to stand by the advisors, and did as told. She watched in awe as all soldiers and people present in the hall went silent and stood at attention.

Empress Kruger walked onto the stage in her authority and looked over the crowd with no emotion.

"My people," she started, "I have returned from Artai where I met with the King. As of today we protect Artai like our own people, and I expect it from everyone who claims to be Fuukan."

The silence remained as everyone listened intently, "tonight I will hold a feast to celebrate our alliance. She," she gestured to her left without making eye contact at Shizuru, "is now as much an Empress as I. The Artain Princess is now my wife to prove the alliance has been made."

Natsuki stepped down from the stage, and Shizuru was gestured to follow as the advisors followed her.

After they walked out of sight from the hall, Shizuru heard cheers and talk from the thousands that graced its presence.

"Meet me in the South lodging," Natsuki had still to look Shizuru in the eye before she left further down the hall. Akane and Yuuichi once again gestured Shizuru to follow them to which she did. She was led up marble stairs where two more people bowed in her presence.

"Your highness," Yuuichi said as he pointed to the new people, "this is Kaguma and Himiko, your personal attendants."

Shizuru nodded and smiled, noticing how the one called Kaguma blushed fiercely and the one called Himiko looked extremely scared.

"Please follow us your highness," said Himiko.

Shizuru almost laughed at the voice. Himiko, though appearing as a female, was undoubtedly a male in girls clothing.

Kaguma continued blushing as the three started walking, the advisors bowing once again before leaving to meet with their Empress.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"General Tokiha is yet to arrive from Aries," General Hagino spoke out in the meeting.

Natsuki frowned; she was hoping to chat with Mai, her favourite General which was no secret to everyone present.

She had no idea why General Sasuma Hagino had such a dislike for Mai, but she shrugged it off. At least when it came to business they never fought.

Sipping some of her pineapple juice, Natsuki spoke out something she only just realised, "where is my sister?"

Her sister was recently appointed a general and should be attending this meeting.

"I believe she was feeling sick," General Chie Hallard spoke out to inform Natsuki.

The Empress frowned; she knew very well that her sister was not sick.

"Empress, how shall we deal with the stolen treasure we found last week?" General Masashi Takeda now spoke out with his usual red face. Natsuki pondered for five seconds before answering, "Divide it into eight parts and distribute one to each of the seven ranks. It will be a present to the army regarding my marriage."

Natsuki did not notice General Hagino and General Takeda both flinch when she said the word marriage.

"What of the eighth portion?" General Mikoto Minagi asked knowing fully well that their Empress would not take such a ridiculously large amount for herself.

"I shall send it to my in-laws in Artai as a gift." Natsuki said as if that was obvious, and was once again unaware of the flinches from General Takeda and Hagino. Her advisors and other Generals merely smirked. It was cute to them that their comander was married.

After the meeting was dismissed, Natsuki decided to head to her sister's chamber and see just how sick she actually was.

Upon arriving at the door she knocked and was unsurprised to find a blushing maid. Her sister was quite the flirt after all.

The maid seemed embarrassed to find the Empress before her and bowed before excusing herself from the room.

"You shouldn't play with their feelings." She scolded as she walked up to her sister who seemed rather irked at her interruption.

Making a discontented sound, the young General got up from her bed.

Natsuki was happy to see her young sister even if her sister was upset with her presence.

"Why are you so upset?" She questioned the 16 year old beauty.

"Why am I upset?" She crossed her arms and looked away from her sister.

"You got married without even telling me."

Natsuki could not defend herself for it was true, "It was a sudden decision."

She received a scowl, "it's a marriage Onee-san, you can't suddenly decide on something as big as that!"

Natsuki sat herself on the foot of the bed, "I would like for you to meet her."

This earned an amused sound, "well of course I shall meet her, she is now also my sister."

There was silence.

"I hear she is young and extremely beautiful."

Natsuki snorted slightly, "Would you believe I have yet to see her face? I have only so much as heard her voice."

Her sister was visibly shocked, "Really?"

"Yes," Natsuki sighed, "Artain custom is that one weds with their face covered."

"So your decision was solely political?"

Natsuki nodded, "but, I am very impressed with her."

Natsuki seemed to be in deep thought as she once again stood up, "she was honest, Nao."

Nao Zhang Kruger let the shock show on her face.

"I'm very excited to meet her. Someone who impresses you and you have not even _seen_ their face."

Natsuki chuckled, at that comment. It was uncommon for her to be impressed.

"And, I am very happy for you, Onee-san." Nao smiled and bowed to her sister in a much more personal respect than anyone else bowed at her sister.

Natsuki smiled and brought Nao in for a short embrace.

"Get ready for the feast tonight; I am celebrating the alliance with Artai." She turned before opening the door, "I know you are not sick."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And this, your highness, is your new bed chamber." Himiko said in his slightly deep voice as he gestured the room.

Shizuru stared in awe. It was larger than her chamber back home, the ceiling was extremely high and the bed was larger. She noticed her luggage in a corner.

"This," Kaguma gestured as they entered a joint room, "is the Empress's bathing area." Shizuru flushed slightly.

It was also larger than her bath back home; this one resembled the size of some public pools in Artai. Of course as a princess, she never entered one.

They left the bathing area and continued to another joint part of the chamber, where there was a large balcony with chairs and a table.

"The Empress enjoys being outdoors," explained Himiko.

"This is Duran and Kiyohime," Himiko pointed to a large gold cage Shizuru noticed for the first time.

"They are the Empress's given as a gift by her sister."

Shizuru stared in awe at the two beautiful parrots who sat comfortably in the cage. She had never seen such birds so close before. The castle back home had only horses.

They chirped suddenly, in warning, as Shizuru noticed Empress Kruger standing at the doorway.

This was the very first time they came face to face, and eye to eye.

"You two are excused for now," Natsuki said dismissively to the maids who bowed and left.

Natsuki and Shizuru kept eye contact, and it was Shizuru who looked back at the parrots, her heart racing with mixed emotions.

Natsuki had never actually thought about beauty before, but there was something special when she had looked into those red eyes and it made her want to keep on staring. She blushed slightly as she noticed how the sun made her wife look so innocent along with the birds.

"Do you... like them?" Natsuki asked as she came to stand next to her wife beside the cage.

Shizuru only nodded, and kept staring at the birds. After all she had witnessed today, she could not believe that she had married someone so powerful and important. If she thought her father was intimidating, Natsuki was beyond that.

But she tried to compose herself. After all, all soldiers who talked of their young Empress praised her. She was younger than all of her Generals except for her sister, and still led them. It was very impressive.

Shizuru believed a ruler's people reflected the ruler, and she was inclined to believe the Empress was actually very kind, unlike the rumours.

Without any further words, the Empress turned and left back to go further into the room.

"Please get ready soon for the feast, Princess."

And Shizuru obeyed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Himiko and Kaguma had returned to help Shizuru dress. She wore a pink gown with diamonds for jewellery, her gold bracelet obvious on her bare wrist. Her maids praised her looks, something her maids back home never bothered to do, and it made Shizuru oddly warm inside.

She was surprised when they informed her that the Empress was waiting outside for her. She emerged from the room to find her wife standing with a straight posture and a steady gaze. She nodded at the maids who both giggled before leaving. Natsuki held out her hand to her wife. She was wearing a dark blue gown, almost of simliar shade and style to the one she got married with. Her gold bracelet gleamed as her hand was stiffly held out.

Shizuru seemed hesitant but decided to place her hand in the offered one. Natsuki took it gently and placed the hand on crook of her elbow. She had seen couples walk like this before and decided she should do the same. She walked on, completely unaware of the slight blush gracing her bride's cheeks.

Shizuru wanted to blush more and more every time they past people, but she held it in and continued walking along with her wife. She saw a fire in the distance of the garden lighting up the night sky. She was rather hungry and simply followed her lord who guided her to a large circular table where the seated all stood up as the couple arrived.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's hand leave her arm and she held in her frown. Their chairs were pulled out by the servants and they sat down next to each other, followed by the others.

The table had gone silent and everyone stared at the couple, Shizuru felt uneasy, but Natsuki simply thanked a servant who poured their wine and took a sip.

Natsuki looked around her table, wondering why everyone was so silent. Usually they were happily chatting away. She turned to Shizuru and noticed her hand tense on her evening gown.

"Relax," she whispered to her wife who looked at her with surprise. Shizuru had not expected comfort words from the Empress at all. If you could call them that, since they were said as a command. But she swore there was a gentle tone underneath the surface.

The higher ranked officers all stared in wonder as their Empress whispered something to her wife, which amused them.

General Takeda gulped more wine down, while General Hagino held in the urge to _kill_ Shizuru.

Shizuru moved for her wine and took a sip; it tasted just like wine in Artai.

Pleased that the Princess had relaxed, Natsuki turned her attention to her unusually silent officers.

"Did you successfully divide the treasure?" She broke the silence, completely unaware of the awkwardness, and stared at her Generals.

Shizuru pretended to concentrate on her wine, she was glad Natsuki diverted the attention.

After the table went back to its normal behaviour, the Empress made a toast where she said she was pleased with her army, earning hearty cheers and wine to go all around. They all cheered her on as they received news of the treasure.

Shizuru was quiet throughout the evening, and she noticed Natsuki only ever talked if it was required. As the main meal was over, Shizuru observed the Fuukan people with interest. They were not barbaric at all; they simply acted as her own people had acted when there was something grand to celebrate. It was almost similar to her father's wedding celebration.

She felt sad as she remembered her home. She really missed it, and only missed it more when she realised this was her new home.

"Missing your home?" Shizuru turned her head around to be greeted by a beautiful red head that seated herself next to Shizuru in a seat that had been occupied by the advisor Yuuichi.

Shizuru felt as if the person looked familiar but put those thoughts aside. She felt at ease since this was the first girl she met who seemed to be around her age group.

"You could tell?" She turned her body more so the conversation was more polite. The redhead smiled and held out a hand. Such a greeting was rather foreign to Shizuru, but she accepted it and they shook.

She had seen her father do such a gesture with her brother when he often did something congratulatory.

She missed her brother very much.

"I think you'll get used to us here," they retracted their hands, "we aren't that bad."

Shizuru smiled at the kind words.

"I'm Nao Zhang Kruger, Sister to the Empress." Shizuru was surprised; the redhead was much more social than her sister and was smiling. But when she looked at the eyes and a bit at the face, she could easily see they were related.

"Nice to meet you..." Shizuru hesitated. What was she to call her?

Nao grinned, "You can call me Nao."

"Just Nao?" Shizuru had always used respectable terms with people.

Nao nodded, "and may I call you Shizuru? I heard that is your name."

Shizuru agreed with a nod of her head and they both smiled.

"Well Shizuru, I don't intend to get married for at least a few more years like most people here, so I am surprised you already are. You're only 14 years, am I correct?"

Shizuru nodded, "yes, I will be 15 this winter."

Nao smiled, "I just turned 16. Would you believe my birthday present was to become a General?"

Shizuru giggled as Nao scoffed, "I had expected some nice jewellery or gown, but my sister rewards me with the title of General!"

They both laughed a bit, Shizuru already liked this Nao. She had never had a sister before, only a brother, but the feeling was the same.

"Ah, _young _General Kruger, I see you are getting acquainted with the new... _arrival_." General Hagino, a 24 year old woman with blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and attractive features walked up to the new friends.

Nao's eyes narrowed. Natsuki was clueless, but Nao knew about Hagino's feelings for her sister and she did not appreciate them since Hagino hated anyone else that was close to the Empress. This included Nao as her sister, and more than often General Mai Tokiha who was the Empress's favourite General and the closest thing she had to a friend.

Nao will not let Sasuma take her jealousy out on Shizuru now. Shizuru was Natsuki's wife, and Nao's family. Kruger's protected what was theirs.

"Hagino," Nao used no respect when addressing the General, which earned her a hateful gaze.

Shizuru felt the tension between the two, and turned to the newcomer, "I'm sorry, please excuse us for a minute."

Shizuru did something that surprised them both; she grabbed Nao's hand and walked off, leaving Sasuma seething.

Nao calmed down and sighed, "Sorry," they stopped walking.

Shizuru looked up with her eyebrow quirked, "What for?"

Nao chuckled, "I hate her, but she's a good General." After a pause, "You should know that she will try to get to you. She has feelings for Onee-san, and I believe she is very upset with the wedding."

Shizuru understood the situation, she had not expected that, but now it made complete sense.

"I assume her jealousy caused her dislike toward as you as well?" Nao nodded, the Princess was pretty sharp.

"Is she not married?" Shizuru questioned. Reito was 19 and he had been sent by their father to find a spouse. That lady seemed older.

Nao snorted, "She had married a few years back, but her wife was killed in battle."

Shizuru felt sad at the thought, and had a small pity to the woman.

"Hey, want to dance?"

Shizuru looked up to see Nao holding out a hand and grinning. Giving the first happy smile since she arrived, Shizuru nodded and took the offered hand. She liked dancing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Natsuki watched from her chair as her sister and her wife danced in the crowd. She hoped the Princess would get more comfortable, and she seemed to be getting along great with Nao. They were talking and would laugh. This was good.

Shizuru looked so beautiful when she smiled that Natsuki could not help the smile the graced her own lips as she watched them.

She turned her gaze to other dancers and felt happy that the feast was a great success. Her people needed things like this to unwind and enjoy.

Looking back to her wife, Natsuki was surprised to see Nao staring at her, and gesturing with a hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

Her? Dance?

She had not since she was little and her partner had been her father or mother.

But couples were supposed to dance, were they not?

She got up, ignoring how practically the whole army stared in awe that their leader was going to the dance floor.

This was unbelievable.

Natsuki approached the pair and gently put a hand on Nao's shoulder, Nao grinned. She could barely remember the last time she had seen her sister dance.

Maybe this marriage was a very good thing for her after all.

Shizuru felt a blush tinge her cheeks as Natsuki took the place Nao had just occupied.

Shizuru did not flinch this time.

A/N: Ara Ara ara arararararara, shizuru has not ara'd yet!! lol please be patient, the newlyweds have yet to be comfortable enough to reveal their true selves, as one might say.

What are your thought on nao as a sister? Hagino the general? I'm interested mostly on what everyone thinks of Hagino and her motives so far... muhahahaha

Thanks fo reading! For someone who asked, the acotr/actress in the movie were Hrithik Roshan (my secret love) as The emperor, and Aishwarya Rai (really pretty) as the Princess her married.


	3. PART 3

**A/N **This has been done for a while, but my beta never got back to me, so I just decided to post it :D sorry for the wait everyone

And thanks to all the reviews, i apologise once again to everyone who PM'd me about posting this. Next chapter will be out sooner :D

ENJOY!!

**PART 3**

General Tokiha was pleasantly surprised when she arrived home that evening to hear that the Empress of Fuuka had held a feast to celebrate, for some reason.

She knew Mikoto would most likely enjoy the food, and the thought sent a smile to her pretty face.

She saw Nao, the Empress's sister, currently talking to her love interest by a pillar, a bit away from the music and cheering of the celebration.

"I think I ate enough to burst," the youngest general said while ungracefully patting her stomach.

Mikoto laughed at Nao's comment and flipped her braids, "I feel like eating a little more actually, the food was excellent."

Nao raised a brow, "you never stop eating, do you?"

"Well, I hope you'll leave enough for me Mikoto."

"Mai!" The handsome black haired general gave her a bright smile, "you're back!"

"Hi Mikoto, Nao-chan," Mai used less formality when they were alone.

"Mai-san," Nao said with a grin, "good to see you."

Mai giggled, "And here I thought the celebration was for my return. What _is_ it for?"

Nao gestured for them to move and they started walking, "would you believe my sister finalized an alliance with Artai? She's been lucky like that lately."

"That's great news!" Mai said. An alliance with Artai meant expanding power _and _wealth in the long-run; Natsuki was a very brilliant leader and politician.

But then, Mai noticed Nao and Mikoto exchange all-knowing smirks.

"Wait, there's something more?" She questioned, wondering what was so amusing.

"Yep," Mikoto said as they approached the festivities, "look at the dance area."

Mai looked where the finger was pointed and let her mouth open in shock. Unbelievable!

Her Empress and friend, the great leader of Fuuka, was _dancing_: _with_ someone.

"Please explain," Mai said with her mouth still looking like a fish.

Chuckling, the other two generals made their way to the table.

"My dear sister made the alliance under the contract of marrying the King Viola's only daughter, a 14 year old."

Mai smiled, this was the most unexpected.

"Wow, Empress likes the young beauties then, is it?"

The comment made the other two burst out laughing.

Mikoto went to get some more food, and Nao handed Mai some wine.

"When was this?"

Nao turned to Mai and smirked, "Yesterday."

"_Yesterday?_"

All Mai could do was raise her glass to the newlyweds before smiling and taking a gulp.

They looked cute.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Natsuki hoped she was a good enough dancer for her young wife; after all, she had not danced since she was a child.

There was respective distance between them, and Shizuru kept her eyes away from Natsuki's. Natsuki blushed when she realised she was, once again, admiring her wife's beauty.

It was allowed, of course; she _was_ married to her after all! But it was still embarrassing because she was the great leader of Fuuka, and she was feeling weak around a not yet 15 year old princess.

Coughing to try and start a conversation and attempt to get to know her bride, Natsuki got the young girl's attention.

"You like dancing?" She stated more than asked, and hoped she wasn't scaring the girl.

Shizuru was touched, feeling that the Empress was once again only trying to make her feel more comfortable. And Nao had said her sister was a good person, and she trusted her sister-in-law's faith. After all, Nao knew Natsuki since she was born.

Looking up, and a little surprised to see the green eyes looking down at her, Shizuru gathered her voice and offered a weak smile.

"Yes, I often joined in the dances back home."

Natsuki nodded, "this is my first time dancing since I was around 9."

Shizuru was surprised to hear that, "well, you are rather good."

She held her breath, realising what she just said out loud, and looked away blushing. Natsuki for her part also blushed and coughed.

"Thank you," she said letting her arms relax a bit, feeling strangely flustered by the remark. Was she being teased? Or was her wife being honest?

Shizuru also relaxed her arms, feeling more comfortable with the situation. Glad that the Empress hadn't gotten angry at her comment.

"I usually danced with my older brother, Reito," Shizuru said, her hand shifting slightly on her lord's shoulder.

Natsuki swallowed a lump in her throat when she realised her own hand on the princess's waist mirrored the shifting.

She had never noticed such proximity with anyone before.

"I do not remember your brother," Natsuki answered to distract herself.

Shizuru gave her a small smile which Natsuki found sad, "Yes, he wasn't present in Artai at the time. He should be returning within the month, though."

Natsuki, as Nao's elder sister, knew Nao missed her and worried for her often, as she did for her little sister as well.

"If," Natsuki said, not looking Shizuru in the eye but watching the large fire near them, "If I were to be gone for my own sister's wedding, I would not be pleased."

Shizuru wondered if that was supposed to be comfort, since it was vague. But she understood that Reito would most likely be furious to come home and find his sister married off to a well-known, ruthless Empress.

The thought that at least someone from her family would miss her warmed her heart, and so Shizuru actually smiled, surprised to see the Empress blushing in the cheeks as their eyes met again. Maybe it was the heat of the fire?

She blushed back, since the sight of the elder woman blushing made her strangely warm and soft inside. The deadly warrior looked almost... _cute._

Suddenly a weird sound came from the lead musician's mandolin, his string had snapped. Natsuki heard a giggle, and looked down to see Shizuru giggling softly with a hand to her mouth, and everyone on the dance floor had stopped dancing. Some amused, some upset, some passed out drunk and didn't care.

Natsuki actually smiled when she saw her young wife's mirth and turned to her giving a small bow, "shall we go and sit?"

Shizuru blushed at the bow and the hand held out to her by Natsuki, her 'lord' was very chivalrous. It was flattering.

When Shizuru took her hand, Natsuki placed it on her elbow as she did before, already making it a habit, and walked to their table. She smiled when she saw her favourite general animatedly talking to her sister and General Mikoto.

"Empress!" Mai stood up and bowed with a smile.

Since people were watching, Natsuki bowed back, "General, how was your trip?"

As a habit, Mikoto and Nao stood up waiting for Natsuki to sit. First, Natsuki pulled a chair out for Shizuru, and then sat herself down. The other three soon joined her and Mai immediately dished out wine.

"I'll give you the full details later, but you'll be pleased to know Windbloom's princess signed the treaty. She also sent two of her personal guards as a gift to our army."

Natsuki smiled, "excellent. Good job as always."

Taking some wine, Mai looked around to make sure no one was near, before she leaned in and whispered, "The problem is that Windbloom is apparently at arms with Zipang."

Natsuki frowned, "we'll talk of this tomorrow, thank you for telling me Mai-san."

Changing from her business like attitude, Mai gave Shizuru a smile, "and I hear you got married."

Shizuru blushed only a little bit that no one noticed it and smiled politely, "Pleased to meet you General."

Mai liked her already; it was instinctive that she felt this marriage was well matched. Her gut instinct never failed her.

"Shizuru Viola _Kruger_," Nao introduced with a grin.

Shizuru caught Nao's wink and bit her mouth to stop from giggling and held in the threatening blush, she was still not used to being a Kruger.

It had been two days.

Natsuki was ignoring the whole thing; she was too into already trying to think of the new circumstances.

Suddenly General Hagino arrived and bowed, not failing to give Mai a good glare, "Forgive the intrusion Empress, a letter from Zipang has arrived."

Shizuru noticed the glare and the one Nao also gave. She looked at Natsuki who appeared to be deep in thought.

"I hope no one minds," she stood up, "I call for all General's to meet in the lodge in 10 minutes. Leave the soldiers to celebrate under the lieutenant's surveillance."

Mai, Mikoto and Hagino all nodded before leaving to gather other General's and telling their lieutenant's of the order.

Nao stayed behind, "onee-san," she said.

Natsuki gave her a small smile, "Do not worry Nao," she assured, "its only tactical planning."

Nao nodded and was about to leave until Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I hope you don't mind sitting out on the meeting," she gestured with her eyes to the young bride behind her, "I'll escort the princess to the room, and I would appreciate you giving her company."

Nao grinned; she found tactical meetings boring anyways. "Sure."

Natsuki removed her hand, "go tell your lieutenant then."

After Nao left, Natsuki turned to her still seated wife, "Let's go to the chamber."

Shizuru stood and once again accepted the hand, being escorted back to her new bedroom.

Upon arriving, Natsuki bowed to her outside the door before turning and walking off.

Shizuru entered, swearing she heard some maids giggling.

()()()()()()()()()

"Zipang sent a letter of approval to meet with you," Sasuma started the meeting.

Natsuki sat staring at the parchment in front of her which Mai had read out loud, "our treaty was approved by Windbloom," Mai cut in, "but Windbloom is at arms with Zipang for unknown reasons."

Natsuki sighed; this just had to come, didn't it.

"How long has it been going on for?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Shizuru was sitting on her bed, removing jewellery when Nao entered the large room.

"You're not attending the meeting?" Shizuru asked with surprise.

Nao grinned and sat herself next to Shizuru on the bed, "Nah, Onee-san will most likely figure something out today or tomorrow. Besides, those meetings are damn boring, I'd rather spend time with you."

Shizuru giggled at her new friend's behaviour and unclasped her necklace before getting up to put it on the dresser for her maids to put away.

"My brother Reito and I always sat in on tactical meetings with our parents. I always found it boring as well. They're simple to solve problems for; you just need all the right points."

Nao was intrigued by this and gave Shizuru an 'I'm interested look' as she sat back down. "Onee-san needs the meetings if you ask me," she smirked as she joked, "Sometimes I'm surprised she has a brain for that stuff. She was always horrible at education."

Shizuru giggled and relaxed her body posture slightly, "I had always heard that the Fuukan Empress was a genius."

Nao cackled, "Only when it comes to war and politics. I dare you to ask her the timetables."

They both laughed, and the parrots Duran and Kiyohime made noises from inside.

"See," Nao continued, "even they agree."

At that moment, Shizuru's male maid who pretended he was a girl, entered with a tray of tea.

"Thank you, Himiko," Shizuru smiled and made Himiko blush before he bowed and left.

Nao snickered at the interaction before grabbing the tea cup Shizuru handed her.

"This meeting was about Zipang and Windbloom. Windbloom was offered a peace treaty by us and Mai-san came back with it approved. Onee-san wants Zipang to sign a treaty as well, but it looks like Windbloom and Zipang are at arms, so that means both of them are most likely looking for Fuuka to side." Nao sipped her tea and burnt her tongue.

Shizuru sipped the hot tea but easily swallowed, "sounds difficult. General Tokiha was really nice; I don't understand how General Hagino can dislike her."

Nao scoffed, "Hagino is just jealous because Mai-san is Onee-san's favourite General."

Shizuru frowned, deciding to change the subject, "This tea is actually good."

Nao raised an eyebrow in amusement, and put her tea down on the table, "you know something don't you?"

Shizuru shrugged as if she didn't care, "Windbloom and Florence have a strong defiance towards each other."

Nao narrowed her eyes, "Florence has nothing to do with it."

Shizuru sipped her tea again, "Florence's King married one of Zipang's princes."

Nao was now extremely interested, "so you think Zipang is going against Windbloom to aid Florence?"

Shizuru shook her head, "no. But it is very likely that Windbloom provoked arms on Zipang."

"Why would they do that?"

Shizuru swirled the tea in her cup, "Zipang is weaker than Florence and closer to Windbloom. Windbloom's princess is young and has her advisors choosing tactic for her. She will likely let them do as they see right without question. So Windbloom can easily declare arms and gain an advantage, making it difficult for Florence to get to their aid in time. I think that Windbloom doesn't realise Fuuka intends on helping Zipang and assumes they have the upper hand by signing the treaty."

Nao stood up in awe, "I got to go, I'll be back."

"Nao?" Shizuru raised a brow as Nao ran out of the room in excitement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Natsuki tapped her fingers, "Windbloom is hiding something about Zipang declaring war. Zipang would lose in war to them, unless that is their reason for asking to meet with us."

"War makes sense any way since the provinces don't get along," Hagino scoffed.

Suddenly the door was opened and the Empress's little sister bowed before walking to her vacant seat.

"Nao?" Natsuki didn't bother using formality, she wondered if something was wrong. Hopefully nothing to do with her wife...

"I think I know something..." Nao said with a confidence Natsuki was not used to seeing in her sister during tactical meetings. This was a surprise, since when did Nao care for her duty?

"Speak your mind," Natsuki said, encouraging her. This was a welcome change.

Nao smiled before retaking a serious face and looking at all the elders in the room, "I have reason to believe Windbloom is trying to get to Florence by defeating Zipang in battle."

"How so?" General Mikoto asked with great interest at the point.

"That makes no sense," General Sasuma growled out.

"Please continue," Natsuki ignored everyone. This sounded right; she had known there was something behind the scenes.

"Florence and Zipang are connected through an alliance by marriage, and since Zipang is a closer and weaker target for Windbloom..."

Natsuki's eyes lit up, "Of course! I can't believe I overlooked that alliance! Windbloom is trying to gain an advantage on Florence by taking Zipang hostage, and that way they can threaten Florence with the treaty they recently signed with us."

Mai caught on and stood up, "I see!" She smiled, "so we should protect Zipang, we have the power. And the princess has no control over her own Generals."

Natsuki sighed, "That's simple. We'll just make adjustments to our treaty with Zipang; I would like to personally conduct the meeting. Everyone is dismissed and very welcome to sleep in tomorrow."

The General's all vacated the room; Nao shared a glare with Sasuma before she was left alone with Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki.

"Excellent job Nao," Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder, pride shining in her eyes. "I'm glad you figured that out."

Mai also grinned, "Nao-chan that was rather spectacular."

Nao shook her head, "Shizuru deserves the credit."

Natsuki looked confused, "the Princess?"

Nao snorted, "yes, the _Princess._ She mentioned her opinion on it while I was in your room"

Mai grinned, "Good job picking that one, your highness," with a friendly wink Mai left the room, followed by Mikoto.

Natsuki blushed and coughed into her hand.

She and Nao left the lodging to go back to the royal chamber.

Natsuki was oddly proud that her bride had made Nao so into the politics of war for that moment, not to mention she seemed to be well educated on them as well. This knowledge excited her, there was obviously more to the young pretty face than meets the eye.

The two entered the large room, with no Shizuru in sight. Natsuki walked through the archway to where her parrots sat in their cage. There outside on the balcony stood Shizuru, staring at the moon.

Even Nao admitted the image was beautiful, and she totally understood her sister's blush. Woah, Nao had a small epiphany, since when did her sister _blush_?

"Shizuru," Nao ignored Natsuki's red face, and walked onto the balcony, "sorry about that."

Shizuru giggle, "Ara, You were so excited I thought you had to use the restroom." Shizuru felt comfortable with Nao, enough to poke fun like she did with her own brother back home.

She really missed him.

Nao blushed, "Oi! The meeting's over," she also stared at the moon. It would appear that this Artain princess was capable of bringing about the red cheeks on the proud Krugers.

Shizuru looked back at the sky and stars, "Did you just go there?"

"Yep," Nao grinned, "I told them about your thoughts."

Shizuru giggled, "it was just that; a thought."

"Whatever," Nao grinned before tapping Shizuru's shoulder, "night sis."

Shizuru smiled and watched Nao's back leave, before her face blushed as she realized her wife was gazing at her intently. She immediately turned back to the sky, the blush still on her face.

Natsuki blushed as she approached Shizuru's back, before she moved to stand next to her. She didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you," she finally managed.

"For what..." Shizuru said quietly.

"For," Natsuki cleared her throat, "for Nao. I've never seen her so excited for a while."

Shizuru nodded, feeling the green eyes still on her. Natsuki looked at the stars now, "Do you like stars?"

Shizuru smile fondly, "I do. They make me wonder what else is out there we don't know about."

Natsuki sighed and leaned on the rail of her balcony, "I was never good at astronomy."

Shizuru looked at her and bit her lip shyly before turning back to the stars, "see that one on the far left?"

Natsuki nodded, "yeah."

Shizuru blushed slightly, "that's Venus, one of the planets in the solar system."

Natsuki was amazed and stared at it, "do you think other people live on there like we do here?" She didn't realise the implications of the planet Venus, goddess of love.

Shizuru giggled, "Maybe. I definitely believe in life out there."

Natsuki blushed when she realised how close they were, and Shizuru wasn't flinching this time.

Shizuru could feel the heat of their bodies and she also blushed, still looking down at her hands.

Natsuki swallowed her dry throat, "Perhaps we should go to bed now."

Shizuru nodded, and followed her lord who walked in first.

"Good night," Natsuki mumbled to the parrots.

Shizuru gave them her own goodnight and entered the bedroom. She saw her wife give an order to Kaguma.

"I'm going to bathe, have you already?" Natsuki wasn't looking at her wife, her face red of course as she removed her cloak.

Shizuru blushed, even thougth her wife had clothes under the brilliant cloak. "Yes."

She heard rummaging and peeked to see Himiko and Kaguma folding clothes. She looked around slightly and noticed the long legs of the Empress, blushing and looking away again.

Why oh why was the bath in the same room as the bed? At least back home she had screens separating the two, even though she had the room alone.

Natsuki had a towel around her body now and dismissed the two maids before getting into the water with a small sigh of relief. It was nice and warm. She was vaguely aware that her young bride had also bathed nude in this water, it made her blush; something she had been doing a lot of lately.

Shizuru wordlessly got into the large bed. She immediately closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Natsuki stared at the figure lying on the bed from the bath. She scrubbed her body, trying to be extremely quiet, and washed her hair.

She couldn't take her eyes off the slumbering girl who now shared her bed. It was strange to all of a sudden have a wife you barely knew to share your living quarters with.

Once done, she got out and changed her clothes into her sleeping wear of silk white pants and a silk white wrap on her breasts. The ensemble showed off her great body, but she wore it mostly to keep cool at night.

She stared at the sleeping princess and contemplated sleeping on the large space left, before she just took cushions and slept on the floor beside the bed.

Shizuru was actually awake, and she heard the soft breaths of sleep where she found the Empress sleeping on the floor, and not on the bed.

She felt bad that the Empress slept on the ground in her own room, but at the same time she was relieved.

()()()()()()()


End file.
